Kevin McKidd
Kevin McKidd plays Owen Hunt in Grey's Anatomy. He has also directed several episodes. Biography Kevin McKidd was brought up in Elgin, Scotland and was a member of the Moray Youth Theatre before going on to study Engineering at the University of Edinburgh. While at university Kevin became involved with Bedlam Theatre, the university's student theatre company. At this point Kevin decided to give up on engineering and dropped out of university to pursue acting full-time. In 1994 he landed the leading role in the stageplay 'The Silver Darlings', produced by Robert Carlyle's Rain Dog Theatre Company. It was only a matter of time before Kevin made his screen debut as the vicious gangleader Malky Johnson in Gillies Mackinnon's Small Faces (1996). His next role was as Tommy in Trainspotting (1996). Kevin McKidd married Jane Parker in 1999. The couple has 2 children. Career After playing Tommy in Trainspotting, McKidd was cast as Father Deegan in the 1996 Christmas episode of Father Ted. Subsequent roles include Malky Johnson in Small Faces. In 2004, he played James Hepburn, 4th Earl of Bothwell, the third husband of Mary, Queen of Scots, in the BBC mini-series Gunpowder, Treason & Plot. In 1999 he was part of an ensemble cast in Mike Leigh's Topsy Turvy, depicting the development of Gilbert and Sullivan's The Mikado. The actors researched their historical characters and used this knowledge during extensive rehearsals to help develop dialogue for scenes blocked out by Leigh. McKidd, like the rest of the cast, did his own singing in the Gilbert & Sullivan operettas portrayed in the film. In 2001 he played Elliot in the British film Understanding Jane, directed by Caleb Lindsay. He appeared in Ridley Scott's Kingdom of Heaven, and in the 2002 film adaptation of Nicholas Nickleby. In Neil Marshall'shorror film, Dog Soldiers, he appeared as Pte Lawrence Cooper. In the 2005 BBC drama, The Virgin Queen, he played Thomas Howard, 4th Duke of Norfolk. In 1998, McKidd was in the four part BBC2 series Looking After Jo Jo, playing the role of Basil. He was also one of the main stars of the joint HBO/BBC series Rome, where his portrayal of the soldier/politician Lucius Vorenus received critical acclaim. Additional work includes his role in the Silence of the Lambs prequel Hannibal Rising (film) (2007). In late 2007, McKidd began his role as the lead character in the American Fantasy television series Journeyman on NBC.6 The show suffered from low ratings and only thirteen episodes were produced. His role in Rome led to McKidd's casting in the medical drama series Grey's Anatomy as Dr. Owen Hunt. He made his directorial debut in the series' seventh season, directing the episode "Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go)". He won the award for "Best Performance in a Drama Series Multi-Episode Storyline" at the 14th Prism Awards for his work in "Grey's Anatomy". He played the role of Poseidon, god of the seas, and the father of Percy Jackson in Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. McKidd has done voice work and voiced the character of Jezz Torrent, flame haired lead singer of the fictional Scottish hard rock band Love Fist in the video games "Grand Theft Auto: Vice City". He is also credited with playing a voice-over for the character John "Soap" MacTavish in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. McKidd was in talks in 2008 to portray Conner Macleod in a big screen remake of the 1986 fantasy movie Highlander though the role eventually went to Ryan Reynolds. In 2012, he voiced the characters of Lord MacGuffin and his son Young MacGuffin in the Disney/Pixar film Brave. Having grown up in Elgin, McKidd used a variation of the Doric dialect for Young MacGuffin, and one of the running gags of his lines is that not even Lord MacGuffin is entirely sure what he is saying. Filmography * Tulip Fever (2015) * Cross My Mind (2015) * Sunset Song (????) * Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) * Home Sweet Hell ''(2014) * ''North of Hell ''(2014) * ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) * Brave (2012) * Comes a Bright Day (2012) * The Great Ghost Rescue (2011) * Bunraku (2010) * Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) * One Night in Emergency (2010) * Made of Honor (2008) * The Last Legion (2007) * Hannibal Rising (2007) * Kingdom of Heaven (2005) * Does God Play Football (short) (2004) * The Purifiers (2004) * The Rocket Post (2004) * De-Lovely (2004) * Gunpowder, Treason & Plot (2004) * One Last Chance (2004) * AfterLife (2003) * That Old One (short) (2003) * 16 Years of Alcohol (2003) * Nicholas Nickleby (2002) * Max (2002) * Dog Soldiers (2002) * Understanding Jane (2001) * Marcie's Dowry (short) (2000) * The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns (1999) * Topsy-Turvy (1999) * Hideous Kinky (1998) * Bedrooms and Hallways (1998) * The Acid House (1998) * Dad Savage (1998) * Behind the Lines (1997) * Richard II (1997) * The Leading Man (1996) * Small Faces (1996) * Trainspotting (1996) Television * Grey's Anatomy (2008-present) * Franklin & Bash (2014) * Seattle Grace: Message of Hope (2010) * Journeyman (2007) * Rome (2005-2007) * The Virgin Queen (mini-series) (2006) * The Key (2003) * North Square (2000) * Anna Karenina (mini-series) (2000) * Looking After Jo Jo (1998) * Father Ted (1996) * Kavanagh QC (1996) Director * Grey's Anatomy (2011-present) Directed Episodes Grey's Anatomy Season 7 * Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) Season 8 * Poker Face * Let the Bad Times Roll Season 9 * I Saw Her Standing There * Do You Believe in Magic Season 10 * Two Against One * I'm Winning Season 11 * I Must Have Lost It on the Wind